A Xiaolin Truthdown
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: " I have to come up with a showdown to beat hem," cried Jack in frustration. Jack comes up with a truth of truth showdown and this gives Raimundo a torrid time because he has to face his personal questions and answer them


**A Xiaolin Truthdown**

" I can't believe it either, partners. We have won the last five showdowns with Jack Spicer and managed to collect ten Shen Gong Wu during that period of time. My, that's a mighty fine achievement," said Clay as he looked around the Shen Gong Wu vault.

" That is certainly a feat by us Xiaolin warriors which proves our capablities in fighting against the dark forces of evil and collecting all the Shen Gong Wu before them," said Omi as he examined the Changing Chopsticks in pride.

" Not really, I feel sorry for Jack actually since he picked the showdowns and he won none of them and he ended up losing almost all his Wu including the newly-revealed ones," said Kimiko thinking back on the look of self-pity and embarrassment which engulfed Jack right after Clay had won the fifth showdown in a row.

" Well, tough luck for Spicer. He shouldn't have challenged us to showdowns which we were more than capable of beating him at. Remember the showdown where he challenged us to a snowboarding competition in Iceland, boy did he suck at the board even with the Jetbutsu," laughed Raimundo and he mimicked Jack's bumbling actions on the snowboard.

" Jack was just trying his luck and anyway Rai, he did actually pretty well for a first-timer compared to a so-called master surfer from the waves of Brazil," Kimiko smirked at him but Raimundo just glared. " Actually, I am one of the best on the boards especially when riding the waves and it's no wonder all the girls on the beach flock to me like ants at a piece of sugar," Raimundo said and he puffed out his chest to emphasize his point which did not impress Kimiko even the slightest bit.

" Challenging Spicer isn't going to be a problem with Chase Young out for the count when we froze him like a popsicle with the Orb of Tornami during our previous meeting. When he thawed out, I saw him shivering more than a bare-skinned chipmunk in the middle of the Artic Ocean," said Clay in triumph.

" As for Wuya, who knows what happened to her? She probably went to hatch more evil schemes with Chase while he's wrapped up nice and warm at home," laughed Kimiko.

" As it is, beating Jack Spicer in a showdown is easy like three, two ,one, " grinned Omi while the other three monks looked confused at him. " Uh… hey baldy, it's easy like one, two, three not the other way around," said Raimundo to the bald monk. " Oops. My bad," smiled Omi sheepishly at Raimundo.

" I heard all about it kiddos. You four beating Jack and winning ten Shen Gong Wu in the last five showdowns. Boy, must he really be mad now. You were right, all his showdowns were like a piece of cake to you once you found out how to win it. Jack should really brush up on his knowledge on how to make a good showdown," said Dojo from the entrance of the vault.

" Relax, Dojo. With that brain of his, I doubt he can even brush up his knowledge on avoiding repeating the same lines to us over and over again," said Raimundo.

Master Fung entered the vault and he looked gently at them. " My young monks, you must not take Jack's failure so lightly. He may not be the brightest villain out there but he will still have something up his sleeve," advised Master Fung. " Come on Master Fung, you don't really have to give Jack so much credit," groaned Raimundo.

" I am not being optimistic about him finally triumphing over you four but I am merely suggesting that you bear in mind that you can't win his showdowns forever and one day he might find a way to stop you in your tracks," said Master Fung again. " We heard you loud and clear Master Fung but don't worry. The four of us will always outsmart that Spicer in any showdown any day," said Clay confidently and the other three monks agreed. " Very well then. I shall be expecting all the Wu," laughed Master Fung and he went back to the pavilion of the temple.

" Don't sweat on it at all," laughed Raimundo to Master Fung from the training ground. " These young monks are very eager in obtaining victories over their enemies," chuckled Master Fung while he poured himself a cup of green tea.

Back at the Spicer's residence, Jack was not in a very good mood either. " Damn, it. I can't seem to beat those Xiaolin losers in a showdown or any other showdown so far. What am I doing wrong?" groaned Jack as he flopped down on his chair and began sulking. " I am down to only two Wu left and I can't afford to keep on losing or else I'll be back to where I started, powerless and Wu-less," cried Jack in anger.

" Those monks have gotten smarter or I have become dumber, you choose," he sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

" I'd choose the second one if I were you," came a voice from behind and Jack spun around to see Wuya walking towards him, grinning from ear to ear." Oh, Wuya what do you want? You're supposed to be taking care of Chase while I handle all the evil stuff," said Jack in surprise. Wuya looked disgusted at him and wrinkled her nose.

" You? Handle all the evil? Not a chance and my guess was right judging by the amount of Shen Gong Wu you have collected so far, or as I may say, lost," she said as she glanced at his working table. Jack's face grew red and he huffed.

" Hey, don't put all the blame on me, you witch. You're not even helping me the slightest," he said. " Fool. Weren't you saying something about me nursing Chase back to health again?" Wuya replied. Jack just shrugged and flopped down once more.

" Why do I keep on losing showdowns to those Xiaolin dummies? It doesn't make any sense. I am an evil boy genius after all," said Jack dejectedly. " You are pretty useless," sniffed Wuya. " That's because you keep on choosing showdowns even the stupidest of people can win, except yourself," she hooted and Jack just shook his head.

" Why can't you propose a showdown that will trap the monks in submission not physically but mentally," she said slyly. " Yeah? How? You tell me since you're the one that came up with the idea," Jack said.

" How about something that draws out their reluctant and conservative side while on the battlefield? Something that makes them uncomfortable doing or requires too much time to think? Something that plays with their emotions and their thoughts which slowly drains their will to fight?" said Wuya in triumph as she shook Jack by his shoulders which made his teeth rattle.

" Well….you still haven't told me what that is!" yelled Jack in frustration at the Heylin witch. " Figure that out yourself you imbecile. Do I have to plan everything for you?" she laughed and she began looking at his robots.

Jack thought long and hard for a few minutes thinking about what Wuya had told him earlier and what kind of showdown that he could win them in. Finally, Jack had a brainstorm and he jumped up in delight. " Wuya, listen up close. How about a Xiaolin Truthdown," said Jack excitedly but his proposal was greeted by a tepid response from Wuya. " You are kidding me, Jack and besides, what is that?" she asked getting annoyed.

" Alright. In the showdown, we will be asking some questions in a time limit. However, these questions must be personal questions and they have to answer the question in ten seconds while fighting me while I prevent them from getting the sufficient time to think and answer by attacking them. If they fail to answer even one truthfully, I win the whole thing," said Jack in triumph.

Wuya looked interested and she got up. " Jack, …." but she was cut off by Jack " It also works vice versa and if they or I answer the question without a scintilla of truth in it, then the whole thing will go back to normal, with the someone who won winning all the Wu," yelled Jack in happiness. Wuya frowned but she relaxed and she considered it.

" Jack, this is one of your better ideas. Childish, immature and a waste of time but it sounds like it could work. A child's approach to the situation can't hurt I suppose," Wuya shrugged and she walked out of the room. " Put your plan to action, Jack and we'll see if you are really smart," said Wuya.

" Don't worry about me. I'm just excited to have some fun with those Xiaolin wanabees," grinned Jack to himself.

" Hey guys, a new Wu has just revealed itself. The Sun Chi Lantern," said Dojo excitedly as he unrolled the Wu scroll while the four monks gathered around to listen to the use of the Shen Gong Wu. " Come on guys, we better get going if we want to beat Jacko Wacko to the Wu," said Raimundo.

" Way ahead of you, Rai," grinned Kimiko as she hopped onto Dojo's back. " I am confident that we will surely beat Jack Spicer again today," said Omi brightly .

" Hope he doesn't make it too easy for us again," smirked Clay as he fastened his belt and climbed onto Dojo's back.

" Great. A new Wu just revealed itself and guess who's going to bring it back along with some extra trophies," said Jack. " My new showdown will really put a dent in to that big fat ego of theirs and win back my dignity and reputation," said Jack to Wuya. Wuya just raised her eyebrow. Jack flew to the Shen Gong Wu in bursting confidence and riding spirits.

The monks reached the jungle first and they hopped of Dojo. " A jungle? Seriously? Isn't there any place better to hide the Sun Chi Lantern than a jungle in the middle of Arizona?" said Raimundo in annoyance as he stepped on a big pile of mud while trekking to the heart of the jungle. " Don't be such a crybaby, Rai. I'm having difficulties too you know. After all, I'm the only one wearing canvas shoes," Kimiko replied. " Well, partners, my cowboy boots are made for this terrain," laughed Clay as he just squished through piles of mud and rocks. Omi didn't care to run on the ground, he was hopping from branches to branches on the big trees.

" According to my GPS, the Sun Chi Lantern should be…there," said Jack as he pointed to the north direction. " Come on, Jackbots let's go grab that Wu before those Xiaolin losers pop out and steal my treasure," he said and he ran off excitedly but then, he slipped on a trail of gunk and he tumbled and rolled into a thorny bush. " OWWWW! What kind of stupid place is this?" Jack howled in pain.

" All right, we have reached the location but I do not see any sign of the lantern anywhere," said Omi as he looked jumped about and looked around.

" Well, it is here so we better just search the whole area and find it then bring it back here," suggested Kimiko.

" Search the whole area? My, that's going to take a longer than a buffalo taking a nap on a rainy afternoon," said Clay in shock. " We don't have that much time, partners," he continued.

" That is why we should split up and look for it. There is better chance of one of us finding it in four different places than all four of us searching at one location," said Raimundo to the others.

" Rai's right. I'm heading towards the north. I'll contact you guys later," she said and ran off towards the north of the jungle.

" Well folks, I guess I better jump the rodeo and head south," Clay said and he walked towards the south of the forest.

" Well, Omi good luck with east, I'm taking west," said Raimundo and he sped off towards the west of the forest leaving Omi looking puzzled and confused.

" I….I.. think I ma…made it," panted Jack as he huffed and slowly trudged out of the thick morass and into the waterfall section of the jungle. Jack yelped as he was full of cuts and bruises and he was covered in mud and smelt of bog. " I think I'll take a quick shower in this cooling waterfall. The prince of evil doesn't go around smelling like a garbage can," said Jack and he slowly walked towards the waterfall.

" Crap, these vines are really thick," cursed Raimundo as some of the vines scratched him on his arms. " Sword of The Storm," he yelled and used the sword to blow away the vines with a small tornado. " I don't know what I'll do without you," he grinned and continued trekking. He came across the waterfall section and his eyes grew as round as dinner plates.

" Oh, man. A waterfall. That looks so refreshing and tempting. I'm sweaty and dirty and I smell like Dojo's litter box. But I have to find that Shen Gong Wu first," he thought and he scanned the area and did not notice Jack enjoying a shower inside the waterfall. " Wow, that was so good. If only my house had a shower that strong," exclaimed Jack as he climbed out of the waterfall.

" What the hell? Why are you soaking wet in your clothes you idiot? You want to catch pneumonia?" laughed Raimundo when he saw Jack. Jack just scoled and ignored him.

Suddenly, Raimundo caught sight of something shiny on the top of the waterfall and he immediately knew he found what he was looking for. Jack saw this and he pretended not to know but he secretly activated his Jackbots to waylay the Xiaolin dragon of the wind while he went for the Wu.

" Jackbots, attack!" commanded Jack and he quickly started climbing the rocky slope of the waterfall. " Oh no you don't Spicer. Sword of the Strom," Raimundo shouted and he blasted the robots away with a strong gust of wind. Raimundo quickly ran and started scaling the side of the waterfall. " You'll never get it first you loser," shouted Jack in triumph. " Shouldn't that be advice to yourself, you knucklehead," replied Raimundo and started climbing more hurriedly while Jack was slowly stopping as his arms were tired.

Jack summoned all his remaining strength and he reached the top and dived for the Wu at the same time Raimundo touched it.

Then, the other three monks came into the waterfall section and they saw the two guys on top of the waterfall, with the Wu. " Go Rai, you can beat him flat like the pancake he is," shouted Kimiko from below.

Raimundo's pride swelled up but Jack was furious. " Pancake? What kind of metaphor is that ?" he yelled in anger but Kimiko just grinned at him.

" I challenge you to a Xiaolin Truthdown," yelled Jack in triumph and for the first time, the monks were stumped. Raimundo looked puzzled at Jack.

" Bingo," thought Jack in delight and he explained the rules and conditions. Raimundo's face grew red and he grit his teeth while he saw Jack grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

" All right, I wager the Sword of The Storm against your Woozy Shooter," said Raimundo. " Let's begin. Gong-Yi-Ten-Pai," everyone shouted and the whole place was suddenly transformed into a rocky terrain where rocks would suddenly erupt from the ground and knock people over.

" First question, do you read raunchy magazines such as sports cars and playboy magazines?" asked Jack gleefully and Raimundo grew beet red and Jack took the opportunity to use the woozy shooter. He fired a stream of purple smoke which Raimundo dodged but he fell down form a rock.

" Raimundo! Get up," yelled Omi from below. " All right, I do," yelled Raimundo as time nearly expired. " My turn. Jack, are you a momma's boy and she still cut your food into pieces for you?" Raimundo yelled and it was Jack's turn to go red but he kept his cool.

" Yes, I am and she still does that for me," Jack said confidently and Raimundo cursed as a big boulder erupted form the ground. " Next question, Raimundo, did you have a girlfriend that you still have feelings for in Brazil or should I say girlfriends?" laughed Jack as he fired more gas from the Wu which Raimundo quickly dodged but knocked a tree. Jack quickly flew towards him and sprayed some more gas everywhere.

" Crap, only a few seconds left and I'm busy dodging the Woozy Shooter," thought Raimundo in panic and he just covered his nose and yelled. " Yes, I do. Her name is Mercedez Silva," he blurted out but at the price of inhaling some of the gas.

Jack looked impressd at Raimundo and chided him. Raimundo felt a bit drowsy and woozy and his head was rocking from side to side as he struggled to maintain his consciousness.

" Jack…uh….do you sing n the shower," said Raimundo as he struggled to keep his balance. "Rai, whatkind of question is that?" Kimiko said distressed.

Jack just laughed and replied with ease. " Everyday, all the time. I love doing it so there," he hooted and punched Raimundo in the face as he was very groggy. " My turn again. Raimundo do you think Wuya is hot?" brayed Jack and he laughed so loud and hard that he had muscle spasms.

" That is most…..disturbing," said Omi and he shovered in disgust. " Partner, this is getting ugly," said Clay and he pat the little bald monk on the head.

Raimundo's vision cleared slightly but he was still drowsy. " What the hell? Shit and damn you, Spicer," he snarled as Jack continued using the Woozy

Shooter on Raimundo while Raimundo tried to dodge the gas. " Yes, in her human form," Raimundo muttered in anger.

" Eewwww, that's so gross Rai," said Kimiko and she shuddered but she was secretly jealous at his answer.

" Jack, do you think honestly that you will ever get a decent girlfriend," said Raimundo and he used the Sword of The Storm to blast a tornado towards Jack who was swept in it and hurled towards a big boulder. " I hate you Xiaolin loser. No I don't I suck at getting girls alright," said Jack in anger .

" Jack seems mighty intent on nabbing the lantern," laughed Clay as he heard the evil boy genius's sad answer. " For once, Jack is telling the truth," grinned Kimiko.

" I'm going to end this once and for all. Raimundo, do you or do you not like Kimiko and want her to be your girlfriend," announced Jack which really stumped Raimundo. Kimiko blushed bright pink and she turned away.

" Hey, you ass, " shouted Raimundo as Jack sprayed him with another gas from the Woozy Shooter Raimundo coughed and wheezed but he didn't succumb to the gas. " I do like her very much and I would like nothing else but for her to be mine," confessed Raimundo much to Kimiko's delight.

" Oooh, hot stuff," he laughed. Raimundo slowly got up. " Jack, do you have any feelings for Kimiko?" he asked darkly. Jack started sweating and he bit his lower lip. " Hey, that's the same …." But he was cut off as a strong gust of wind sent him tumbling down and Raimundo jumped on him. " Alright, you copycat. I do," said Jack and pushed him off.

Kimiko looked distraught and she looked at Raimundo who was fuming now. " Last question, Xiaolin wannabee. How would you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Jack smirked and even Clay and Omi pricked their ears up .

Even Raimundo couldn't answer this as he hasn't thought about it yet but he had to decide in under ten seconds or risk defeat at the hands of Jack Spicer.

Jack sprayed another stream of noxious gas towards Raimundo who was too deep in thought to notice it coming. Jack got a direct hit and Raimundo slump on the floor. " Eat that, Xiaolin crybaby," said Jack and he pranced about celebrating.

Raimundo summoned superhuman strength and raised his head at the final seconds of the time limit. " I would to plan something more elaborate but since I have no time, I guess presenting her with dinner cooked by me under the night sky and a nice kiss," he said blushing. " I feel so small and stupid confessing that in front of everyone, especially Jack," Raimundo thought to himself. Kimiko couldn't help but smile at Raimundo from the side and she received a big grin from Clay.

" Jack, what does Kimiko mean to you now? " asked Raimundo and Jack froze in his tracks. Raimundo got up and punched Jack in the face and sent him crashing into a boulder. " I…uh…She means," Jack stammered as he didn't know the answer and he didn't have time to think what she meant to him. He liked her but she was his enemy and she didn't seem interested in him and sometimes he found her annoying. It was just a crush but he felt something more but he also didn't like sometimes. He just said the first thing that came to his mind.

" She means the world to me," he blurted out and Raimundo just raised an eyebrow as suddenly the showdown arena reverted back to normal as Raimundo claimed the three Wu. Jack hung his head in shame and he turned away as he didn't want to face Raimundo after their ordeal but someone tapped him from behind. It was Kimiko.

"Jack," she said gently but Jack just sighed. " What? Came here to gloat at me? Make fun of me? " he said dejectedly but she hugged him. No, that was really brave of you to confess everything an I didn't know you had something going on for me. That's nice Jack but I like Rai a lot," she replied gently and let him go.

Jack rolled his eyes and sulked. " What if that dodo-brain wasn't in the equation?" Jack asked sourly. "Maybe," she said and smiled at him. Jack's heart did a summersault and he cracked a small smile.

" Raimundo, looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do to Kimiko over here," said Clay. " Yes, why didn't you tell us all these dirty secrets," said Omi grinning but the three monks just stared at him. " Omi, they are not dirty secrets, they are just private," said Kimiko.

" You wouldn't know because you have none," laughed Raimundo and handed them the three Wu.

" So Rai, about just now. You really like me that much ,huh?" Kimiko smirked at the Brazilian monk

" Yup, how about you? What do I mean to you?" said Raimundo seriously and she paused for a little while.

" You mean half the world to me," she laughed and threw her arms around Raimundo who greeted her with equal affection.

" Only half?" he teased her. " Maybe more once you pop the question," she replied.

" Seriously, Rai. When were you planning to confess to me if it wasn't for this showdown? How long were you going to wait?" she asked seriously.

" I don't know. Maybe once I had enough courage to or…" but his voice trailed off. " You weren't, right? You were just going to subtly show your feelings through all your actions right? The over-protectiveness, the less rude to me act and always hugging me whenever you get the opportunity," she sighed.

Raimundo turned purple. " Hey, that's just being friendly," he retorted but Kimiko just glared at him. " Rai, I've known you for two years so don't you think you shouldn't be lying to me so blatantly," she said.

" Well…I was going to bring you out tomorrow night for dinner near the port for something special," he grinned at her. He went down on one knee. " Kimiko Tomohiko, will you be my girlfriend?" he smirked at her and she looked amused.

He took out a small rectangular shaped box wrapped with a ribbon and presented it to her. Kimiko opened it and she was stunned to see a beautiful amethyst necklace inside it. " Rai…I don't know what to say," she said.

" Then, don't. It was my grandmother's necklace handed down to me after she passed away and I want you to have it since you mean as much as she did to me," he blushed and Kimiko cuddled him. " Rai, who knew you had this side of you. Of course I'll be your girlfriend but only if I still get that home cooked dinner under the night sky and that nice, loving kiss by you," she grinned and she hopped onto Dojo''s back.

Raimundo couldn't help but laugh and he hopped onto Dojo's back. " For once Jack, you actually did something useful for me," he thought Dojo took the monks back to the temple.

**A/N I took a really long time doing this since I had my first-term exams a few weeks ago. This is nothing serious but just another crazy adventure. Please read and review cause I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks. :D**


End file.
